Manzana Oscura por Amor
by Shepherd Hog
Summary: Applebloom desde pequeña a amado a Spike, y a medida que ella crece su amor por él también. Pero últimamente su amor se ha transformado en locura gracias a los celos incontrolables que le causa verlo con otra yegua, por lo que, decide tomar medidas drásticas. -OneShot sobre Applebloom (Actualizado: Corregidos ligeros errores ortográficos y título cambiado.)


_**My Little Pony**_

**Manzana oscura por amor**

* * *

Nos encontramos en una habitación oscura, vaciada por el silencio absoluto, siendo únicamente iluminada por una lámpara que colgaba débilmente del techo del cuarto.

En aquella habitación se podía notar algo, o más bien a alguien, una jóven yegua, de pelaje lavanda, melena dorada radiante, ojos del mismo color y una Cutie Mark de pequeñas estrellas blancas, se trataba de Dinky Doo. Parecía estar inconsciente, atada y amordazada sobre una camilla de cirugías inclinada.

De un momento a otro comenzó a despertarse, abriendo muy lentamente los ojos, con la vista borrosa, intentaba identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese instante, tan solo para darse cuenta de que era un lugar siniestro, que desprendía un aura de suma inquietud. Aterrada y desconcertada trataba de recordar como terminó allí, pero lo único que producía su memoria ante ella era la última situación que vivió antes de parar en ese lugar.

Tan solo fue a dar un paseo junto con el pequeño dragón, bueno, ya no tan pequeño, Spike, ambos andaban felices por Ponyville, convivían muy agradablemente durante ese día, entonces fue que Dinky supo que era hora de despedirse y regresar a casa, quiso tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a su hogar pasando por un callejón solitario... y entonces fue cuando inmediatamente todo se volvió negro.

Tardó, pero finalmente se percató de que estaba amarrada, con muy pocas posibilidades de moverse trató de soltarse de la cuerda que la retenía, hasta que después de intentarlo recordó que tenía magia, al intentar usarla no podía hacerlo, volteó a ver su cuerno y notó una especie de aro transparente muy apretado que estaba encajado en su cuerno y restringía todo uso de magia, razonó, y se dió cuenta de no había manera de salir de esa situación.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en frente, la yegua volteó y gracias a la luz que desprendía el otro lado de la puerta podía apreciar la misteriosa sombra de una yegua que, acto seguido, cerraba la puerta.

-_¿Hola? ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¡Por favor!-_ decía la pony lavanda con la esperanza de que la pony de la sombra acudiera a su rescate.

-_Hola Dinky Doo, me alegra ver que estás bien._\- podía escucharse como respuesta en tono inocente de parte de la pony que se encontraba en la oscuridad -_No te preocupes, todo estará bien_-.

Después de pronunciar esa frase, la pony misteriosa salió de las sombras para revelar su identidad ante la unicornio atada, una pony de tierra, pelaje color amarillo claro, melena carmesí, ojos anaranjados y su Cutie Mark era un pincelín pintando una manzana con "pintura roja", no era nadie más que Applebloom.

-_¡Gracias a Celestia! Applebloom, ayúdame a salir de aquí antes de que..._\- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las de la pony de tierra.

-_Temo que eso no podrá ser, amiguita._\- cambiaba su tono de voz de inocente a una voz algo perturbadora pero calmada. -_De hecho, no podrás salir de aquí... nunca._-.

Esas palabras resonadaban en la cabeza de Dinky dejándola helada de miedo, pero se armó de valor para preguntarle a su amiga -_¿A qué te refieres?_\- sonando su voz cada vez más temblorosa.

-_Parece que no comprendes, me refiero a que yo me encargaré de ti y jamás volverás a ver la luz del día... ¡Nunca jamás!_\- dijo esto último en voz alta.

-_¿Por qué me harías algo como esto?_\- decía con miedo la unicornio de la camilla mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas de terror por lo que podría pasar después.

-_Es porque nadie se acerca a mi amado Spike, ¡más que yo!_\- contestaba alzando la voz. -_Cuando alguna otra yegua que no sea yo se junta con él, comienzo a tomar medidas drásticas para asegurarme de que no vuelva a ocurrir._\- la pony de tierra comenzaba a sonar más como una psicópata, afirmando aúm más esto, ella toma un enorme cuchillo con manchas de sangre.

La pony lavanda comenzaba a tener pánico junto con una respiración muy agitada -_¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡Te juro que jamás volveré a acercarme a Spike!_\- suplicaba la unicornio mientras su llanto se incrementaba -_¡Lo juro!_-.

-_Shhh... no llores por favor, sé que no lo harás..._\- silenciaba tranquilamente a la unicornio lavanda mientras con su casco le limpiaba algunas lágrimas -_Como te dije hace unos momentos, yo me encargaré de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir._-

Después de eso Applebloom soltó una risa siniestra y maniaca que resonaba por toda la habitación, tomó el cuchillo, cerró unas cortinillas que se encontraban alrededor de la camilla. Mucha sangre salpicaba hacia las cortinillas y un grito desgarrador por parte de la unicornio inundaba el lugar.

* * *

Un domingo por la mañana en Ponyville, el pueblo andaba como cualquier día, felices todos, platicando, potrillos jugando, parecía como cualquier día que ocurría en esta hermosa villa, un jóven dragón salía a comprar los víveres como todos los fines de semana.

Spike llegaba a la tienda, sin percatarse de que por detrás lo seguía cierta pony amarilla, quien buscaba sorprenderlo "tiernamente".

Mientras el dragón morado observaba lo siguiente en la lista alguien le cubrió sus ojos -_Adivina quién soy~_\- podía escuchar una dulce voz femenina.

El dragón suspiraba por lo cansado que estaba de que cada vez que ella se encontrara con él hiciera eso -_Eh... ¿Applebloom?_\- respondió fingiendo curiosidad.

-_¡Acertaste, querido!_\- después de eso se colocó a su lado para caminar junto a él y ayudarlo un poco con sus compras -_Escucha Spike, te buscaba porque quería preguntarte algo y creo que este momento está muy bien._\- las mejillas de la pony de tierra comenzaban a volverse de un ligero color carmesí.

-_Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?_\- preguntó sin voltear a verla mientras agarraba una caja de huevos.

-_Como la biblioteca no abre hoy quería preguntarte, ¿estarás libre esta tarde?_\- ella posaba su mirada sobre el dragón de manera dulce.

-_Lo siento Applebloom, pero ya tengo planes para hoy con alguien especial._\- respondió el ojiverde.

Cambiando su expresión de felicidad a curiosidad y un enojo bien disimulado -_¿Qué? ¿Con quién?_-.

-_Ya te dije que con alguien especial, y no quisiera que nos interrumpieras, porque sé que lo harás, te conozco tan bien como cada rincón de la biblioteca._\- Spike colocaba todas las cosas de su canastilla en el mostrador para que se las cobraran.

Applebloom pensó en lo último que dijo y su mente traviesa solo lo cambió haciéndola pensar en otra cosa -_'Como cada rincón...'_\- tras esos pensamientos, la yegua pone una cara pervertida mientras mira de reojo el cuerpo de Spike sin que este se dé cuenta.

Después de eso ambos salieron de la tienda y se despidieron para irse cada quien por su camino, pero Applebloom no podía dejar de pensar en quien era ese "alguien especial" con quien su amado dragón pasaría su día.

* * *

Al final y después de una pocas horas de esperar en su hogar, la tarde llegó más pronto de lo que lo pony amarilla esperaba, y se preparó para volver a salir.

-_¡Saldré de nuevo unas horas, Applejack!_\- decía mientras salía apurada.

-_¡Que te diviertas, terroncito!_\- contestaba la hermana mayor mientras seguía trabajando en cosechar manzanas.

La yegua de ojos anaranjados corría hacia Ponyville, con la esperanza de encontrar a Spike y a ese "alguien especial", después de buscar un poco por el lugar, pudo encontrarlo en el parque junto a quien no se esperaba, ese "alguien especial" se trataba de Sweetie Belle, una de sus mejores amigas, Applebloom la apreciaba tanto, que en ese momento esperaba que ella no llegara tan lejos, no quería tener que encargarse de ella también.

Tras pasar un rato observándolos, seguía sin notar, por el bien de su gran amiga, nada que la inquietara, tan solo los veía conversar y divertirse sin que la descubrieran. Llegaba el atardecer, y la pony de tierra llena de celos por verlos juntos esperaba que pronto esto acabara, antes de que su lado psicópata se manifestara en ese preciso momento.

Entonces en un momento mientras los seguía y Celestia continuaba ocultando el Sol, ambos se quedaron parados juntos contemplando el hermoso paisaje, sin decirse nada, luego de unos segundos de silencio, se despidieron y comenzaban a separarse yendo por caminos distintos.

-_'Bien, porque ya fue suficiente, Sweetie tuvo la suerte de no cometer ningún grave error._\- pensaba y suspiraba aliviada, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero algo le llamó la atención, algo que creyó que hasta ahora, en todas la veces que ha espiado a Spike y a sus "amiguitas", pasó el límite. La unicornio de melena lavanda y púrpura se giró, corrió hacia Spike y acto seguido, posó sus labios sobre la mejilla del sonrojado y embobado dragón.

-'_¿¡Qué?!'_\- pensó la pony infiltrada, estaba realmente sorprendida por la inesperada escena, no podía creer que una de sus mejores amigas besara a su amado macho, en ese momento, sus pupilas se empequeñecieron, y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, caminó rumbo a otra dirección.

Después de tierno momento que pasaron la unicornio blanca y el dragón ojiverde, la hermosa yegua de ojos esmeralda se marchaba hacia la Boutique Carrousel para volver a casa con su hermana, e inesperadamente se topó con su gran amiga, Applebloom.

-_¡Hola Applebloom! ¿Qué haces por aquí?_\- preguntó inocentemente Sweetie.

-_Necesito hablar contigo un momento, sígueme._\- la unicornio le hizo caso a la pony de tierra y la siguió, ambas se dirijían hacia un lugar un poco apartado de Ponyville, quedando completamente a solas, hasta que Applebloom se detuvo en seco frente a unos arbustos, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Su amiga se preocupó un poco -_Applebloom, querida, ¿pasa algo?_\- pasaron unos segundos y no obtenía respuesta alguna, durante ese tiempo solo podía ver como ojinaranja metía el casco entre los arbustos, parecía buscar algo ahí.

Dejó de moverse y a escondidas de su amiga sacó algo de entre los arbustos, ella sostenía un bate de aluminio, entonces respondió aún sin voltear a verla -_Has cometido un grave error... ¿lo sabías?..._-.

-_¿De qué estás...?_\- la unicornio no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que fue golpeada bruscamente por Applebloom con el objeto metálico, quedó inconsciente y con un moretón y un poco de sangre en la frente.

Applebloom, con una mirada sin expresión alguna, se quedó parada observando el cuerpo de su amiga desmayada. Se acercó un poco, la acomdó boca arriba y le dijo:

-_Nos vemos está noche... querida._-.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, igual que en la situación del comienzo, esta vez, la habitación estaba completamente sin luz, la pony que se encontraba ahí quería poder observar el lugar en el que estaba metida, así que intentaba usar su magia de unicornio, pero sin entender porque, no podía. Temiendo que algo le fuera a pasar, comenzó a retorserse con la esperanza de dejar de sentir las ataduras que la sometían de quedarse en su posición actual, pero era inútil.

Al cabo de un rato de esperar a que algo ocurriera, ella seguía quieta, y entonces una puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación se abrió, y al ser la única luz en el lugar, podía apreciarse en ella a Applebloom entrando y cerrando la puerta, pero su expresión no pudo ser vista muy bien.

-_¡Applebloom! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?_\- preguntaba desesperada la unicornio que se seguía atrapada, pero en lugar de obtener un respuesta, una luz fue encendida en medio de la habitación, donde se encontraba ella, solo para poder ver la situación en la que estaba.

Se alarmó por lo que sus ojos contemplaban, Sweetie Belle vió delante de ella un espejo que reflejaba la posición en la que se encontraba, en una camilla de cirugías inclinada hacia adelante, atada con nudos fuertes y un aro de restricción de magia colocado en su cuerno, la razón del porque no podía usar magia, además de poder notar el moretón con sangre que yacía en su frente.

-_¿¡Qué demonios?!_\- la unicornio se espantó al punto de comenzar a moverse más bruscamente con tal de poder huir de ahí.

-_No te preocupes por eso, no te podrás marchar._\- esa voz, la de su amiga, ya no sonaba normal.

El espejo comenzó a ser desplazado hacia un lado por la pony de melena carmesí, revelándose ante la unicornio blanca, con una mirada vacía y una pequeña sonrisa, la pony caminó un poco hacia Sweetie, y de la nada, tan repentinamente, la abofeteó con mucha fuerza, haciéndola escupir un poquito de sangre por el impacto.

-_¿¡Cómo pudiste?!_\- resaltó la pony agresora -_Pensé que eramos grandes amigas, casi como hermanas, y me haces esto, ¡me haces tener que hacer esto!_-.

Applebloom soltaba algunas lágrimas, y se acercó su caja de herramientas que usaba cuando potrilla, que ahora contenía otro tipo de herramientas. Mientras la unicornio seguía sin entender la situación observaba con detenimiento a su amiga, tratando de entender por qué hacia esto, que es lo que hizo para merecer lo que vendría a continuación.

-_Por favor, Applebloom, déjame libre_.- pero la pony de tierra la ignoró y continuó con lo suyo.

Applebloom se secó las lágrimas y sacó un gran martillo, acercándose a su amiga, quien por ver el objeto le latía el corazón con más velocidad por el enorme terror que la inundaba -_Eso quisiera, pero no puedo, y... tampoco quiero._\- cambiando expresión de tristeza a una de odio le encestó una martillazo al cuerno de su amiga, reventándolo en trozos y estos cayendo al suelo junto con toda la sangre del miembro roto -_Realmente lo siento..._-.

Sweetie Belle lloraba de dolor antes tal acto que sufrió, temía por su vida y por primera vez, le temía a su amiga. Ya no la estaba viendo de la misma manera, sino que ahora la veía como una enferma mental por haber cometido tal atrocidad contra ella -_¡Maldita!_\- su llanto incrementaba.

-_Sé que duele pero..._\- la pony de ojos naranja a su ex-amiga a los ojos -_... apenas estamos comenzando..._-.

Applebloom volvió a levantar el martillo para utilizarlo, pero esta vez, tomó como objetivo las patas traseras de Sweetie, al encestar el golpe, está fueron aplastadas de manera perturbadoras, quebrándole los huesos y ablandándole la carne y piel, la pony atada ya no los sentía y no podía moverlos, acababa de perder sus patas traseras de una manera brutal.

-_¿Por qué me haces esto?_\- preguntaba la unicornio con voz temblorosa y perdiendo fuerzas para hablar, mientras aún seguía su rostro empapado de lágrimas de dolor.

-_Cierto, olvidé ese detalle._\- la pony de ojos naranjas la sostiene del mentón y le aclara la duda -_Ninguna yegua se acerca a mi preciado, querido y amado dragón, ¡más que yo!_\- dicho esto volvió a abofetearla con la misma fuerza que antes.

Escupiendo más sangre, Sweetie dijo -_Eres una maldita loca. ¡Que razón tan estúpida para hacerle este daño a tu mejor amiga!_-.

-_¡Oh! ¿Sólo a ti?_\- Applebloom guardó el martillo y se acercó a otro lado de la habitación yendo hacia la oscuridad para después encender otra luz que mostraba una pared llena de retratos de yeguas pintadas con sangre -_Mi Cutie Mark ya lo decía, soy toda una artista, y cuando tengo este tipo de inspiración, mejor aún. Y me parece que tú te unirás a esta linda colección de obras de arte._\- después soltó una risa psicótica.

Sweetie Belle ahora realmente estaba aterrada por la realidad, de esta, no iba a salir viva. Applebloom apaga la segunda luz y regresa a su caja de herramientas para sacar un cuchillo de carnicero.

-_Si hablamos ahora del porque te atreviste a besar a mi Spikey Wikey y firmar tu horrible sentencia, es porque seguiste tu corazón, ¿no es así?_\- observa el objeto afilado y el pecho de su amiga -_Puedo solucionar eso, entonces._-

La unicornio aterrada no respondió, no quería que esto continuara, quería salir viva y que nada hubiera pasado, o por lo menos que todo haya sido una muy cruel y alarmante pesadilla, pero no era así. Al saber que su tiempo de vida se agotaba, solo podía llorar más intensamente, pero con gritos ahogados.

-_Shhh, sé que quieres que todo esto termine pronto, así que como buena amiga te lo cumpliré, irémos directo al grano._-

La pony psicópata clava el cuchillo de carnicero en el pecho de su compañera, esto le salpicó algo de sangre directo hacia su cara, la pony blanca intentaba gritar, pero ya no podía, solo quedaba esperar su final. La pony de amarilla empezó a deslizar el cuchillo hacia abajo sin retirarlo como si nada, creando una obertura en el pecho de la unicornio, quien estaba apunto de desmayarse por el terror y la hemorragia interna que le causó el cuchillo.

-_No te quedes dormida aún, ya casi teminamos, terroncito._\- después de pronunciar eso, metió sus cascos en la herida profunda del pecho de su ex-amiga y separó las costillas como si nada, abriendo paso hacia los órganos internos.

Utilizó una vez más el cuchillo, ahora para abrirse paso a través de los órganos para llegar a donde ella quería, cortó cada trozo de carne que se interponía, hasta que lo encontró, el corazón de Sweetie Belle, el cual latía lenta y débilmente. Lo arrancó sin dificultad alguna, dejando a su amiga inhalar su último aliento, y acto seguido, morir.

-_Quizás Spike debió romperte el corazón..._\- ella levanta el corazón mutilado de su amiga y lo parte a la mitad -_...Aunque me alegra haber sido yo quien lo hiciera..._-.

Terminando con la vida de su ex-amiga, procede a utilizar algunas de las venas yugulares de la parte en la que el corazón anteriormente se encontraba para poder extraer algo de sangre. Cuando lo hizo, colocó todo el líquido rojo en un pequeño recipiente que contenía un pincel.

Se dirigió al muro que le había mostrado antes a su ya muerta amiga, y en un espacio libre al lado del retrato de sangre de Dinky Doo, pintó a Sweetie Belle con su misma sangre.

Después de unos minutos y terminar, vió el retrato de su amiga, metió el cuerpo de su amiga en una bolsa para cadáveres y después lo sacó para deshacerse de él mientras aún fuera de madrugada y nadie la viera. Lloró, se lamentó de haber tenido que encargarse de una de sus mejores amigas también, deseó nunca haber tenido que hacerlo, pero ya estaba hecho.

-_Espero que aún después de muerta, recuerdes que... Spike es solo mío_-.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
